Fish Out Of Water
by Banana Matriarch
Summary: -Because Sakura's sense of reality gets a heavy slap in the face. New School, new threats and maybe even new hunks? Sorry I keep changing summary. T for safety.  SakuraxMulti I-Ch H-Sh TT-L, review, review!
1. Chapter 1

This is the edited and fixed version. I was bored and this just could not reproduce another chapter. I thought writing a story was easy, it's not. It's _fucking_ hard.

And for your information, I'm fourteen, and I'm sick. I have a cough, and a runny nose. And I won't take bull shit.

OOO

"You see that girl? Yeah that one-_onhmygod!_ Don't look you idiot! Oh my god, she's smiling! Who-whos that _thing_ beside her- does she think I'm looking at her?" The blonde cackled after his last sentence, making the pinkette falter in her stride.

"Do you see the colour of her hair? Its _pink_! And its not just pink, its _bubble gum pink_." he sneered in her direction.

"Naruto-san, I will not have you speak of our new student like that. Under stood?" The teacher at the head of the hall quipped. He had placed his book down, and looked the young boy dead in the eye.

"You do not know who she is, or even why she is _here_ of all places."

Naruto could only roll his eyes at his senior, and mutter a few incoherent sentences. The girl, who had been the topic of their conversation, now wore a quite forlorn look. People always judged her, even if they didn't know her properly.

I guess that's just how things are, she thought.

Sighing, she turned and began to walk in the other direction. Only to stop when she saw something in her way.

"Hey, who the fuck are you?" A tall man with slicked back silver hair asked. When she looked hi in the eye, she almost gasped. Did he have pink eye? She hoped not, that was a terribly awful thing to get. I hope its no- "Oi, are you fucking listening? Or are you too fucking dazzled by how god damn hot I am?"

He smirked as her eyes widened a fraction. "N-no, I mean! U-um? M-m-my name is S-sak-SAKURA!" she yelled the last part, to try and make it come out a little faster.

"God damn, there goes a blow to my fucking ego! Any way, what's a little shit like you doing round here? Do you know what kinda fucked up place this is?" He questioned, eyeing the short girl carefully.

Truly the only reason he even spoke to her, was because of her fucking _freaky_ coloured hair. That and he had never seen her a round here.

"I'm pretty s-sure I c-can take care o-of my self." she defended, that earned a grin from the guy in front of her. "Well, if you think you can fucking deal on your own then ill be on my mother fucking way!"

He waved his hand loosely in the air, a dismissing motion, and started to walk away. "H-hold on! I don't know your name!" she yelled, which earned some looks, and she blushed under the attention.

The tall man turned around, and let a ear-to-ear smile take over his features. "Hidan, pleased to fucking meet you."

Sakura smiled a small smile in return. Nodding he turned back around, and she swears she felt some one looking at her when she walked to her first class.

OOO

She was late for class! And just _couldn't _find it. It was invisible to her, and it was annoying. She sighed, and stared at her map again.

Her glasses fell down the bridge of her nose, and in a fraction of a second Sakura had threw her glasses at the wall behind her in a small fit of rage.

The tight bun her hair was in was giving her a head ache, but she _never_ let her hair down.

And these shoes were uncomfortable, and the uniform was itchy, and, and-

"Hey are you lost?" some one asked, she looked up from her map, and squinted at the figure in front of her. Was it a guy, or a girl? "I-um, m-my glasses- I- y-yeah I'm lost…" muttering she quickly looked at the ground. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she didn't think she'd make it to class ever.

"Well, hun. What class do you have?" He/she asked. Sakura looked up again, and thrust her schedule at him. "I-um" she stuttered, he took it without a second glance. And smiled. "Looks like your in my class! We have English together! C'mon and ill show you where it is!" he turned and briskly walked off.

She sent a sorry gaze at her glasses- now smashed and broken on the ground- and hurried off in the direction her saviour went.

"H-hold on! I cant see!" Sakura yelled, she panicked when there was no response. She felt like crying.

"Hey! I didn't leave you c'mon! By the way, my names Juugo." he laughed at the plain relief showing on her face.

"S-sakura…" she whispered as he placed her hand in his.

"Now I wont lose you." he said, tugging on her arm carefully.

Juugo was awed at how small her hands were, but hey, he was a big guy himself. Not many were bigger. But this girl, was a whole new level of small. Barely reaching his chest at best.

OOO

As they walked into class-hand in hand- everyone went deadly silent. And it didn't help that all Sakura could was blobs of colour, and it unnerved her when Juugo didn't let go.

"Sir, I found her. She couldn't find the room. Was about to have a break down, lucky I got there in time!" Juugo stated laughing, he snatching his hand out of hers.

"Well what do we have here hmm?" The teacher mused. She felt unprotected and vulnerable as soon as Juugo left. And she couldn't see the teacher, did I mention she couldn't see?

"Introduce your self to the class!" He pressured, and she could almost _hear _the smirk he was probably wearing.

Gulping, Sakura turned to what she though was the class, and slowly unclenched her hands and eyes-she didn't remember clenching them- and spoke softly.

"M-my name is Haruno-Yuuki Sakura, I am sixteen years old. I-I transferred here f-from Sunagakure, its warm there…I am a fae, Seelie court, and I'm from _Winter and Summer_, I a-am half of each. The last o-one of my k-kind. It w-was my Mothers wish for m-me to come here, b-before she died. So…I had to come here…"

"What do you mean? Only one? And why do you have to be here?" some one snapped from the back, and then like a pack of sheep. The whole class started shouting questions at her.

"Why is your hair pink?"

"What is up with your skin colour? And are those _blue and white_ highlights in your hair! So last autumn!"

"What are you doing here? We don't need an alliance!"

"Alright Uzumaki! That's enough!" The teacher barked. And the class immediately quietened. He turned to Sakura and she stared at his blob. "Take a seat Haruno-hime" he commanded. She pursed her lips and nodded.

The pinkette took a step then halted.

"U-m. I cant s-see."

The teacher sighed, grabbed her arm and led her to her new seat. She looked very discomforting when she sat down. Beside Hidan. I didn't know he was in my cla

"Hey! Sakura! Didn't know it was you! Where'd your fucking glasses go? Not that I'm complaining, you look fucking hot!" he spazzed. She looked at him and smiled.

Only a small one ,but it was enough to stop him mid sentence. She couldn't exactly see his face, but he quickly turned away when she squinted at him.

She looked down at the table top, and leaned her forehead on it. It was cool to the touch, and numbed her head ache. She soon found her self falling asleep.

OOO

Juugo secretly kept stealing Sakura quick glances every now and then, just to make sure Hidan didn't try anything. He gasped lightly when he saw Sakura smile, it was like seeing the sun rise after a thousand years in the dark.

He couldn't quite formulate it into words, it was just _stunning_. Even if it was only a small smile, just half the equivalent of the one Hidan was sending her.

He was suddenly over wrought with a sense of jealousy, and possessiveness. How dare Hidan make her smile, and how did he even know her?

He was sure Uzumaki had ruined her first chance as soon as he saw her. Dipshit didn't know how to be polite to save his ramen.

He ran a hand through his messy hair, and sighed. Now blatantly watching Sakura. It was rather cute when she fell asleep. How her shoulders and neck relaxed and her breathe created fog in the air, just proving how warm and bright she was.

His musing was rudely interrupted when his friend smacked him upside the head. "The fuck Juugo? I though you liked Karin!" his closest friend Suigetsu hissed at him. He was a water demon, like his older brother Kisame. Bu still a part of the Winter court.

"I like Karin, I'm interested in Sakura, there's a difference" He shot back. His friend only rolled his eyes, and went back to checking out the girl in front of them. "Just don't let Karin know, and your all clear."

Juugo could only chuckle.

OOO

Sakura was being jostled awake, and then the next thing she knew. Being pushed off her chair. Her reflexes kicked and she planted her hands on the ground, standing in a perfect hand stand for a few seconds then she threw her feet backwards and landed firmly on the ground.

She frowned at Hidan, as he sat there shocked. Well, that's what she thought he'd look like, glasses remember? "W-what was t-that f-f-for? Hidan-san?" she whispered.

"Holy fucking shit Sakura! I didn't mean to push you so hard. I mean fuck, I'm not used to being _gentle_ and shit, don't even know my own damn strength!" He laughed nervously.

"It's a-alright. Just please be c-careful next time" she whispered. She looked around, and noticed the class room was empty.

"I-is it second p-period?" Looking over shoulder, Hidan was no where to be seen. Sighing she walked out of the class room. Just avoiding the sharp table corners.

OOO

As she stepped out of the class room, Sakura watched as her peers walked down the corridor, all in their respected groups. Seeing a rather large one pass, or a rather large blur-glasses…- she silently followed.

OOO

"Hey, Ino. Did you hear about the new students?"

"No, Chouji. And I don't really care."

"Just thought you'd like to know they're all here after the Princess…" He looked over his shoulder suspiciously.

"_The_ Princess, or just another Princess. _Be a little more specific._" The blonde inquired, her own blue eyes darting round.

"_The Princess_, the one they're all talking about. The one that just started here." Chouji confirmed her suspicions. "Well, Chouji hun. Things are about to get a _lot more interesting…"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's The Long Awaited Next Chapter. _

_Long Awaited My Ass, It's Been About Three Days._

_TT^TT_

_Well Here You Go._

OOO

As she trailed behind the group-who seemed to be a clique more than a group. She noticed a few things.

First; _Everyone_ seemed to be in their own group.

Second; Most of the people in the halls minded their own business-which was a surprise- and only talked to those in their respected groups.

And third; If she wasn't in a group-where would she go to eat? Who would she eat with? Do they even eat _food?_

Her musing was halted when a person from the group noticed her.

The person was a boy-_man, _around her age, with thick eyebrows, and rounded eyes. He was tall, and about the same as Hidan in build. Though she couldn't see him _that_ clearly, but it did help that he was close up.

"My youthful companions! It seems that we have a lost lamb trailing us, whatever is your problem youthful Cherry Blossom?" He spoke in an almost poetic format, and when his friends turned to her, they just scoffed grabbed the mans arms, and dragged him off.

"You don't speak to _Fae_ Lee, you don't know _what_ type of spell she could put on you."

The _leader_ of the group-she presumed- scolded. She watched their forms disappear around a corner.

Sighing to her self, she took in her surroundings.

To her right, was lockers-of course- and to her left was the office? She looked at the sign again. The words were blurred and seriously jumbled together. O-f…A-f… Damn, she wished she hadn't smashed her glasses.

Looking around her one more time, she nodded, and walked into the…unknown room.

OOO

Her light link hair, wrapped in the tight bun, dulled slightly at what was in the room.

OOO

"Hey, Neji! Hey! Oi! Neji! Ne-"

"What is it Naruto" The long haired male sighed.

"Well, did you see the new student? The _new, new_ student, the girl." Naruto asked, leaning forward slightly.

Neji raised his eye brows, "No, I haven't seen the new girl. Why, is she something to look at?" and leant slightly back.

"Well…she's not an eye sore. But, she said today in class, that she's a Princess. Sakura-hime, do you think that, she's the one _they're looking for."_ The blonde whispered the last part.

The brunette pondered what his friend had said. There is the chance that she is, and then that would explain why _they_ were here. But there is a low possibility that she, Sakura was the one they had been looking for, because, obviously her parents would know, and then they'd inform the Elders. Hopefully.

OOO

A fully male class looked back at her with a blank look. The teacher, who had been in the middle of a lecture, stopped and stared at her.

He had long inky black hair, that flowed down his back, pale-almost sickly- coloured skin and yellow snake eyes. He stood at 6'4 I in height.

She wondered why she could see him so well…

"Hello" he greeted plainly. She opened her mouth to reply, when suddenly she was swept off her feet. Literally.

OOO

"Yosh! I never though I would see such a beauty again! It is my pleasure to welcome you to our class!" The man from earlier, had lifted her, and was now holding her bridal style.

There were some snickers, and scoffs coming from the back. Sakura started struggling, and then he immediately put her on her feet, but he didn't let go of her arm, as she looked back at the class, she was at awe for a moment. Her eye sight was slightly better, and that it self, was a miracle.

"Don't d-do that, _please" Sakura _pleaded looking back at him. He nodded viciously, and turned to the teacher.

"Orochimaru-sama, is she in this class? Oh how youthful it would be if she was!" He sang. Letting go of her arm, he danced over to Orochimaru and peeked over his shoulder at the piece of paper the elder man held in his hands.

"Yes, yes there's a girls name. Haruno-Yuuki Sakura, is it." He asked, without looking from Sakura he grabbed the young man pestering him, and flung him at the wall.

"oof"

Her eyes widened at the considerable crack in the wall. "Do not worry about Lee, he gets that treatment all the time." Orochimaru assured.

OOO

It was Sakura's second day at her new school, and she was still getting used to things.

This time, however, there was _another_ new student entering classes with them.

He had spiky black hair, pale skin and a surprisingly icy glare—particularly for someone from his clan. His hands were stuffed in his pockets.

Their teacher was looking the sixteen-year-old over from head to toe; meanwhile, said teen was glaring back at the teacher as if he had no reason to respect him.

The teacher glared back at the student for a brief moment—and it was then that Juugo thought of something.

_Hmm... strange... it seems like sensei knows the new boy._ Juugo watched the dark student, who stood as still as a statue.

"Well? You gonna introduce yourself, or stand there burning holes in the wall all day?" The teacher finally gave up on their little staring contest, returning to his desk to sort some files.

The boy glared harder for another second. "Who do you think you are, Hatake?"

"I'm your teacher, kid. Now introduce yourself."

The boy simply glared at the teacher's book this time... and the book burst into flames.

"Aaargh! How dare you!" He tried frantically to put out his book, but nothing he tried worked, so he just let the book sit and burn to ash.

"Hn... how can I concentrate on _anything_, knowing a man like you carries shit like that around? Especially at a school, mind you. Sicko." The boy shook his head in disappointment.

"You want detention on your first day?"

"Hn. I don't really care, and you know it..." The boy sighed, annoyed.

"Jaa, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. And for those less informed," he glanced at the back of the room—specifically, Naruto— "I'm a fire demon; and my family is of the Summer court." He went towards the only empty seat in class—meaning he was stuck between Sakura and Karin in the front row.

OOO

This is just like…a filler? Ch. 1 and this are just fillers. In the Next Chapter, I will definitely, tell you who's after who. I just saved myself there, I was about to write a spoiler!

This has been co-written with _**oni-neko ninja**_, please give a big bravo to her, and thank her for her help, I couldn't have don't it without her.

I don't own Naruto. V Its about there….lol

V

Please write a review/comment V

V

V


End file.
